The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea macrophylla and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Kompeito’. ‘Kompeito’ represents a new bigleaf hydrangea, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
‘Kompeito’ was derived from an ongoing controlled breeding program that focuses on developing new cultivars of Hydrangea for landscape and container use. ‘Kompeito’ originated from a cross made in the Inventor's nursery in June 1999 in Shizuoka, Japan between two unpatented proprietary selections of Hydrangea macrophylla; the female parent designated as H3-133 and the male parent designated as H1-101. The new Hydrangea was selected as a unique single plant from the progeny of the cross in February 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in Shizuoka, Japan in May 2007. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.